


Shepard: On Death

by IanLeStraud



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Character Death, Eulogies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanLeStraud/pseuds/IanLeStraud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard adds a few names to her list. And cries over those lost, and those yet to be lost. For everyone only has a certain amount of time, and not even she can save the ones she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepard: On Death

**Author's Note:**

> My Shepard, her beautiful, redhead renegade self, shows a soft side when writing the eulogies of her crew after the collector base. Warning: mention of character death. Do not read if you cannot handle it. Like Shepard - find some ryncol. That'll help it go down easier.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S - Bioware owns the characters. I'm just playing in their sandbox. I'll be updating this as I play the games and more people are lost to the Reapers.

The Collectors might not feel fear, but we’re damn sure going to give them the opportunity.”

                                                                                                                                                                ~ Shepard

\-------

Urdnot Wrex

\-------

Wrex was my favorite, and that was the exact reason I had to leave him on Virmire. I could not choose Ashley or Alenko, even if I truly _liked_ Wrex. Because this war is not about me. It is about the galaxy. And I'm sure as hell Wrex knew it. Maybe that's the reason it was so fucking hard to say goodbye.

_//end of message//_

 

\-------

Jacob

\-------

There is a sour bitterness in the armory now, a hollow place where Jacob made his presence known and now a ghost remains, lost in a war he didn’t have to fight and a war he shouldn’t have had to die in. He was just a kid… damn it all. _Damn_ the Illusive Man for bringing him on board. He never even got to experience life, and now he’s gone. I’ll make them pay for what they did to Jacob.

_//end of message//_

 

\-------

Kasumi

\-------

Nobody goes into the starboard observation deck. In fact, I think there’s a lock on the door now. Not that I couldn’t hack it, but still. Kasumi’s death hit everyone harder than it should have. She was the brave one, chosen to go through the ventilation shafts, and she died quickly. Not like the others. For that I am grateful, it is what she deserved. I will tell everyone that Kasumi Goto was a hero, and I will _not_ let her be forgotten.

_//end of message//_

 

\-------

Samara

\-------

I’ll admit, I cried like a baby because of Samara. She knew the risks, had nothing to live for – I should’ve made Miranda lead instead of her. Should’ve. Could’ve. But now it’s too late and my people are dead and-

_Breathe, Shepard._

Thane tells me I do not need to write their eulogies. That the Illusive Man will handle it. But it’s that bastard who started this mission, and I’m going to end it. Nobody will be forgotten, not even a childless justicar with no family. I was her friend.

_//end of message//_

 

\-------

Jack

\-------

I can tell even Miranda misses her. And that’s saying something. Jack was supposed to survive anything! She was mine to protect and I failed, with her and countless others. How many are going to die because of me? I don’t know. All I know is that Jack will be remembered, as the rebellious biotic with tattoos that helped save the universe. I will not let people forget.

_//end of message//_

 

\-------

Tali

\-------

Oh, Keela. I am so sorry.

_//end of message//_

 

\-------

Yeoman Chambers & The Crew of the second Normandy

\-------

The absolute helplessness of not being able to save them still knaws at my insides. Seeing Kelly... I should not have let them have that fate. And yet it could not be helped. I formally apologize to the entire crew of the second Normandy. There is nothing I can say to bring you back, and for that I am truly sorry.

_//end of message//_

 

\-------

Boy on Earth

\-------

That child I could not save on Earth haunts me. I did not know his name, or his family, we met only through the total destruction of our shared home planet. But I could not save him, or the others in the shuttles leaving Earth, and it is my fault. I will find your family, they will know what happened to you.

_//end of message//_

\-------

 

One thing can be said, with absolute certainty. They will not be forgotten. I will fight for them, those who have died, and those who will die, and those who will not. I will fight for memories, and the right to exist. If I have to hold with bleeding nails the edges of the galaxy together, I will. For those whom are lost. Because a world with no memory of the fallen is really not a world at all.

_//Shepard out.//_


End file.
